majakofandomcom-20200214-history
Houses of the Empire
The Malintrin Empire is ruled by a hierarchy of houses. All Imperial, Royal, Princely, and Noble titles are gender-neutral. Imperial Houses The most powerful and influential of all houses, the Imperial Houses rule the empire with an iron fist, using their loyal generals and admirals to crush all opposition and rebellion. The Emperor is the head of their Imperial House and their heir is the Imperial Prince. There can only be one Imperial House at any time. To unseat an Imperial House, an opposing house must officially declare war on the Imperial House and meet their forces in battle. If the Imperial House wins, it gets to keep its status as the reigning house. If the Imperial House loses, it is striped of its Imperial status and is forced to swap places with the victor (ie if the victor is a Royal or Princely House, then the former Imperial House becomes a Royal or Princely House). Only Royal and Princely Houses have a real chance to defeat and overthrow the Imperial House, as the lesser houses below them have nearly no chance of winning due to them lacking the massive armies and fleets required to do so. All Imperial Houses rule the empire from the capital world of Imperium. It is one of the requirements of becoming the next Imperial House, so that no one forgets where their species came from. The Imperial House also personally rule Imperium. The Imperial House makes an average of 498 Septillion 46 Sextillion 875 Quintillion credits per year by taxing 25% of the earnings of their subservient Royal Houses. Royal Houses Royal Houses rule Sectors, the largest administrative divisions of the empire. A single Sector is made up of 10,000 Districts. Royal Houses are headed by a King and their heir is the Royal Prince. There are 255 Royal Houses. A single Royal House makes an average of 7 Septillion 812 Sextillion 500 Quintillion credits per year by taxing 25% of the earnings of their subservient Princely Houses. Princely Houses Princely Houses rule Districts. A single District is made up of 10,000 Clusters. Princely Houses are ruled by a Grand Prince and their heir is the High Prince. There are 25,500 Princely Houses. A single Princely House makes an average of 3 Sextillion 125 Quintillion per year credits by taxing 25% of the earnings of their subservient Noble Houses. Noble Houses Noble Houses rule Clusters. A single Cluster is made up of 10,000 planets. Noble Houses are ruled by a High Lord and their heir is the Lord. There are 255 million Noble Houses. A single Noble House makes an average of 1 Quintillion 250 Trillion per year credits by taxing 25% of the earnings of their subservient World Houses. World Houses World Houses rule entire worlds. World Houses are ruled by a Governor and their heir is the Deputy Governor. There are 2 Trillion 550 Billion World Houses. A single World House makes an average of 500 Trillion credits per year. Merchant Houses Merchant Houses run their family-owned megacorporations. Merchant Houses are ruled by a High Marketeer and their heir is the Vice Marketeer. A single Merchant House makes an average of 25 trillion credits per year, and pay 5% of their earnings to the Governors of each planet on which they own a branch office or subsidiary.